The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Some hybrid vehicles may include an electrical circuit between a motor/generator and a power control unit having an inverter. A busbar may connect to electrical terminals of the motor and inverter terminals of the power control unit, thereby forming the electrical circuit between the two components. Power may be supplied from a battery to the motor by utilizing the electrical circuit, and generated power may be supplied to the battery from the generator. A current sensor may be attached to the busbar to measure the current flowing in the busbar, and feedback current control may be performed based on comparison of that measured value with a current instruction value. The motor may then be controlled at a desired revolution rate and torque with the power control unit.
However, the busbars may be a single-threaded terminal design. As such, the busbars may be rigid and not allow for the adjustment of tolerances in the electrical circuit during assembly. Moreover, multiple busbar connectors may be required, which increases packaging size and assembly time. Accordingly, while such conventional electrical circuits work for their intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an improved system that provides an adjustable interconnection during assembly.